


Modern Apocalypse

by FlufferNutterButter



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Contemporary AU, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlufferNutterButter/pseuds/FlufferNutterButter
Summary: A post-contemporary “Everybody lives! Or do they?” AU.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contemporary Inuyasha AU that focuses on Rin/Sesshomaru. Each chapter will be titled with a song that I feel resembles the chapter, and almost each chapter should be a sort of vignette, much like TV shows with full-plot episodes that have an overarching story. Each chapter will also have a brief summary beforehand. Though the general plot I have completed, I am open to including stories of whatever the readers would like to read.

Over ten years ago, Kagome Higurashi crossed paths with a half-demon named Inuyasha. Through his companionship, and soon the friendship of a mysterious old woman, a tough street fighter, and a “monk” of questionable tendencies, she becomes acquainted with the demonic side of Japan and the dangers it holds.

Meanwhile, trouble is brewing as the Great Demons who reign over the lands face the encroaching and dastardly Naraku, proving to be stronger and stronger every day. However, he has mysteriously vanished for years.

In the wake of his apparently failed plots, he has left a variety of followers, including Kagura and Kanna. But those are not the only ones to come away from Naraku’s schemes; Sesshomaru apparently adopted a young girl years ago, and later tentatively took Naraku’s former slave Kohaku under his wing.

Time heals almost all wounds, and the past ten years have been fortunate for our heroes. Everyone has settled into daily routines, blissfully unaware of what the future holds.

Something is stirring deep under this pristine image of the Western City. Darkness will soon be upon the land. The only way to stop this flood of despair will be set in motion by one nameless demon…


	2. Teen Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's desire to be more independent has led her to an audition for a movie on the other side of town. There, she meets a stranger.

“Get up!”

Something soft yet forceful hit Rin in the face, which, combined with the shouting, pulled her out of her slumber. She grabbed at the pillow before it fell off of the side of the bed and hugged it to her chest, turning to give her assailant her best death glare.

It wasn’t very effective.

“Kohaku,” she said, voice gruff with sleep, “get out of my room.”

“Nope.” Rather than leave, the boy came into the room and flopped down on the bed. “You ordered this wakeup call. You have an audition today.”

Rin rolled over. An audition. Right. She and Kohaku had found enjoyable, well-paying jobs thanks to their connections to Sesshomaru, but Rin now desired more independence. She’d been pulling applications for various jobs and roles outside of the heart of the Western City, places where being Sesshomaru’s “ward” wouldn’t mean much. She’d found an audition for a small independent film being shot by an up-and-coming studio, and she was going to audition for a role this morning.

Why had this seemed like a good idea? She’d never been to that part of the city. She didn’t know anyone.

Kohaku took her silence for the reluctance that it was and grabbed Rin’s arm, pulling her out of bed. “Get up, go wash your face. Go. I brought breakfast, but you can’t have any until you’re ready to go.”

Rin stumbled to the bathroom to get ready. Kohaku stood outside the door and offered words of encouragement.

“You have to make a good first impression. If they don’t know you, then they really don’t know you. Show them what you can do. There will be so many other girls there who already have their feet in the door of the industry, so you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

“Wow,” Rin said as she scrubbed her face, “your pep talk needs work.”

“I’m just being honest. You want this? You have to go get it.”

Rin stepped out of the bathroom and tossed her damp towel in Kohaku’s face.

“Fine. I’m going to go make breakfast,” he said.

A few minutes later, after getting dressed in what she hoped was an impressive yet simple dress, Rin wandered her way down to the kitchen. One wall was a complete window, looking out into a beautiful courtyard and pool. Rin’s apartment was a living space of itself, but adjacent to the great home of Sesshomaru. Kohaku had a similar living situation. The breakfast table looked out over the grounds.

Kohaku was sitting there, a spread of bakery items in front of him. Rin grabbed a piece of bread and the latte that had been brought for her.

“Are you worried?” Kohaku asked. Rin picked apart the bread.

“No.”

“Liar.”

She occupied herself with a bite of bread. Kohaku shrugged.

“Y’know,” he said, but Rin’s attention was half drawn to a noise over by the door. Despite the appearance of the visitor, Kohaku, semi-unaware, let the words keep coming. “You could always just sleep with the director.

Rin’s face paled. Kohaku sighed. “Come on, I was kidding. Are you that nervous?” But Rin’s eyes were focused behind him.

“Kohaku,” she said, her voice low, “Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?”

“Hmm? Not especially. Why?” He saw her eyes directed away, and he turned to find out what was drawing her attention.

In shock, he almost spit all over Sesshomaru.

“L-Lord Sesshomaru! I didn’t know you were here. I, uh, I’m sorry, I can’t stay, I have an appointment to go to.” He grabbed his bag and made quickly for the door, casting an apologetic glance over his shoulder to Rin.

Now in a much more uncomfortable situation, she examined her options.

“Rin.”

She couldn’t look him in the eye. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?”

“What was Kohaku talking about.”

She sucked her lip between her teeth. A lengthy silence stretched before them. This was going to ruin everything. The whole point of the audition was so that he didn’t know.

Sesshomaru sighed. “Very well. I wished only to check on you, since you haven’t been here for a while.”

That was true. In the course of finding jobs outside of Sesshomaru’s domain, Rin had become more withdrawn.

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” she said, “but I have to go. May I walk you out?”

He was silent, and turned to leave. Rin wanted to call out, to tell him everything, to follow behind him like she had when she was a child, but something kept her frozen in her spot until he was out of sight.

 

“Next.”

The line of girls wanting to audition was drastic. Rin had been waiting now for over an hour among the most diverse crowd she’d ever seen. Demons and humans alike flocked to this casting call, a fact proven simply by the appearance of the girl in front of her. Obviously a demon, she stood tall and thin, with shining blue hair and nearly pure-white skin. Gold and turquoise marked her eyes and lips. Rin couldn’t help but feel intimidated in her presence.

The hall where the auditions were being held was an impressive building. Modern, with glass walls and richly colored décor, a contemporary fountain on the base floor and an opening on the second floor that looked over it, with golden, shining rails atop a glass barrier. Everything about this place screamed “rich”. Every _one_ about this place. Rin wondered if she should have dressed up more.

At the front of the line, she was given a number. One by one, girls fell away from the crowd as they were singled out in the group auditions. Soon, a group of around fifty girls remained, Rin and the tall demon among them. They were separated one by one and called into a separate room.

As the girls lined up outside of the door, Rin felt eyes on her. She looked up to meet the cold stare of the tall demon. Though she wanted to look away, feeling awkward, she held the gaze, determined not to be brought down. For a moment, this was where they stayed, until the demon slowly blinked and turned away.

“Next.”

The tall demon walked inside. For an eternity, Rin waited, until the click of the door opening caused her to look up and see the demon leave the room, heading down the hallway at a quick clip, a thick envelope tucked under one arm.

“Next.”

Rin entered the room under three sets of eyes. A demon woman stood off to the side, arms crossed. A demon man and human man sat at a desk. The human read her name off of a list.

“Yes. That’s me.”

He and the other man leaned together to talk for a moment before the demon scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper and shoved it into a padded envelope. He handed it to her.

“You may go now.”

Rin paused. “Really?” she said. “You don’t want to see anything?”

The demon woman approached her. “Hurry along, dear, we have many more girls to see. Come back next week.”

Rin maintained a confused look until the woman sighed. “For a callback, dear. Now go.” She urged her to the door. “Next.”

Leaving the room, Rin felt the sudden need to go to the bathroom. She needed to see herself in the mirror. Needed to know this was true. She hurried down the hallway and pushed into the ladies’ room, only to be met by the tall demon, yet again.

The woman of the azure hair stood at the sink, apparently replacing a number of earrings. As Rin stood near, but not right next to, her, she noticed a clattering noise; one of the bigger earrings had fallen to the floor. She bent and picked it up.

“Here,” she said, holding the earring in her palm out to the demon.

Their eyes met yet again, as the silvery irises slid from Rin’s hand to her own brown ones, and back down. She reached out, clawed fingers nearing the soft, human flesh.

She was on her in a second. Yanking Rin’s arm by the wrist, in a move that sent the earring flying, the demon woman sank her teeth into Rin’s palm. The girl screamed, pulling back, and they both wound up on the floor. Rin bashed the demon on the head with her fist, kicking and thrashing until the woman backed off, blood dripping from her lips. Rin scrambled to her feet, grabbing for an envelope on the ground, taking it in her arms, and fleeing the restroom.

She ran to the other end of the second floor, slumping against a wall while reassessing her situation. She turned, hoping that the demon wasn’t pursuing her.

Languidly, the demon came out of the restroom. No part of her shone scarlet from the carnage that had just taken place. Though the opening that looked over the fountain was between them, it would take no time for her to skirt it and continue to engage Rin, should she so desire. But instead, she leaned against it, curiously avoiding Rin’s eye. It was as if the bathroom event hadn’t even happened, like Rin was nowhere on her radar. Slowly, she turned around until she was facing completely away from the human girl, and then she began to lean back. Her spine curved around the barrier, and her hair flowed like water towards the fountain below. She tilted her neck, exposing her throat, and locking her gaze with Rin’s once more. A contented light shone in her eyes.

Then, she fell.

Screams swarmed from below as Rin slowly approached the barrier, knowing already what she would find. The demon woman, impaled on the fountain, eyes already dead.

Rin turned tail and ran.

 

She burst into her empty apartment, heading straight for the bathroom where she might find something to clean her wound. She tossed the envelope to the side, and it made a heavy thud against the wall.

As she ran her hand under the water from the sink, Rin realized that there was no wound. The blood ran down the drain, but no more came from her. In its place was what appeared to be a scar, but it lacked the puckered pinkness of one. No, instead, there was a curved, white line where she had been bitten.

She ran her hand along it, perplexed and worried. Rather than feeling the creases and grooves of her palm, Rin felt complete smoothness where the white mark was.

The other hand fell to grip the side of the counter. Shaking slightly, she raised her eyes to her reflection and showed her mirror-self her palm.

This wasn’t a trick. She felt ill, hands flying to her middle, and she hugged herself. Like a child, she curled into the tightest ball, as if making herself smaller could better hide her from the world.

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Should she tell Sesshomaru, and expose her plan to escape his influence, therefore proving how she could still require his security? Does she tell Kohaku, who would likely tell Sango, who would tell Miroku, and bring more attention to this? Is there anyone she could go to? What if she kept quiet, pretended like it never happened, and let everything return to normal?

After some time and no answers, Rin rose, popping her joints from their tightened position, and headed back into the main area of the apartment. The envelope had opened when she threw it, and its contents were partially emptied. She sat against the wall and sorted through them. Though the information corresponded with what little the casting directors had told her, she soon realized that this wasn’t her envelope. The name upon the documents, and the picture enclosed, were not of her, but of the demon who had thrown herself atop the fountain, killing herself before Rin’s very eyes. Hands shaking yet again, she continued to go through the envelope, if not for morbid curiosity’s sake.

Something curiously heavy rested within the package, and Rin dumped it onto the floor. A knife, with obsidian blade and ivory handle, and strange patterns etched into the white, sat on the floor before her. But even more shocking was the note that drifted out and rested beside it.

_FOR RIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Though the general plot I have completed, I am open to including stories of whatever the readers would like to read.


End file.
